


Edge

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hopeful Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Nora was killed by Ray and Aidan and Sally are still missing, Josh is beginning to lose all hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

A flurry of white snowflakes landed on Josh’s bare chest and he flinched slightly, his nipples hardening in the cold air. The former werewolf was standing on the roof of one of Boston’s taller skyscrapers, nearly fifty stories tall, high enough to ensure death, should he decide to jump.

Sighing indecisively, Josh stepped towards the edge of the roof and stared out at the maze of steel that was downtown Boston. The snow was falling slowly, swirling around the towering buildings, thick columns of steam protruding from the tops of the office buildings.

He looked out at the majestic tableau for a long moment and tears began to well up in his soft brown eyes. 

“Aidan, where are you,” he whispered softly, his lower lip trembling, both from emotion and the cold.

His only answer was the cold, howling wind that tore at his bare torso mercilessly. Swallowing hard, Josh slowly lowered his gaze and stared down at the distant pavement, fifty stories below. 

He took another step forward and stepped up onto the ledge, keeping his balance with ease-a side effect of having been a werewolf for five years. With nothing more than a single footstep standing between him and swift and extremely certain death, Josh paused and considered.

He had been searching for Aidan for fifteen months now. Fifteen lonely, desperate months.

Sally was long gone, lost in limbo and Ray had managed to kill Nora before Josh had taken his maker’s life, ending his curse.

And for what? The woman he loved was dead, his ghost friend was gone and his vampire friend, whom he’d secretly loved, had vanished fifteen months ago.

Glancing down again, Josh could see the tiny dots that were people. Walking around Boston with their loved ones, laughing, joking, and enjoying their lives. They were happy, and Josh would never be happy again.

Lifting his foot to end his pain forever, Josh was about to leap off the roof, when the wind picked up and blew him back from the ledge. Losing his balance, Josh fell backwards and landed on his butt on the cold, snowy concrete roof.

Blinking in confusion at the unnatural gust that had thwarted his attempted suicide, Josh stared at the swirling snowflakes that were somehow coalescing into a…face?

For a single moment, the snow took on the appearance of a girl Josh had come to love as a sister.

“Sally?” he asked in awe

Don’t do it, Josh.

Josh just stared at the snowy image and Snow-Sally smiled back. A sudden gust of wind picked up and the illusion broke, the snowflakes blown away, flying into the city.

Don’t do it, the wind howled and then the voice fell silent.

A hard lump grew in Josh’s throat and he tried to swallow, unsuccessfully, tears beginning to prick at his eyes.

He lay on the cold roof for a long time, his grey sweatpants growing cold and damp, the white snowflakes gathering on his chest and arms. His tears froze on his cheeks, and he started shivering. 

With fresh tears spilling down his cheeks, Josh slowly got up and walked towards the covered elevator at the center of the roof, where he’d left his clothes and shoes.

Taking one last look at the high ledge, Josh turned away and stepped into the warm elevator and shut the door behind him. Sighing in exhaustion, he brushed snow off his bare torso and tugged his brown t-shirt on and slipped into his worn shoes.

Reaching out with a shivering finger, he pressed the button for the ground floor and the elevator immediately began to descend, taking Josh down to earth and away from the cold, high rooftop.

He wouldn’t give up, Josh decided. He’d keep searching for Aidan and Sally, and, one day, he would find them. He just had to believe.

“Believe in love. Believe in magic. Hell, believe in Santa Clause. Believe in others. Believe in yourself. Believe in your dreams. If you don't, who will?”  
-Jon Bon Jovi

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me after a really stressful day at work. I was looking out the window, saw the snowflakes and wondered how many people thought about jumping from their office tower and then realized that suicide is wasteful and pointless and that we all have a shot at happiness, no matter how bad our lives.
> 
> No matter how bad things are, they will get better. You just have to believe.


End file.
